


Read To Me

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Elide smiled widely as Nehemia looped her arm through Elide’s and they walked up to the door, waiting for the rest of their friends to catch up, celebrating the first night of winter break at their local bar, the White Stag.

She tilted her head up, looking at the snow that had begun to fall softly, the flakes dusting in her air. Nehemia gasped and her grin grew, excitement on her face, “Snow!”

Elide laughed at her childlike fascination, “Welcome to Terrasen, Mia! I’m so happy you stayed here for the break this year, we’re gonna have the best time, starting tonight!” The girls cheered as they caught up and approached the bouncer, handing over their IDs. Elide went last and was not surprised when the man frowned at her card and looked her up and down. 

“One sec. Salvaterre!” 

She sighed and shooed her friends in, “Go in, it’s fine.” She looked down at her nails, picking at the skin around them as she heard the door open and the warmth of the bar floated out to her, sounds of happy chatting and classic rock filling her head. 

“What do you want.” She looked up at the rough voice, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of Rowan’s best friend, Lorcan, standing in the doorway, his brows slightly lowered over depthless eyes. She couldn’t help it as her eyes tracked over him, taking in his harsh cheekbones and slight stubble that shadowed his jaw and made it even sharper. His dark hair was pulled into a messy bun, strands escaping the grasp of his elastic as they framed his face. “She’s fine, trust me. Come in, Elide.” 

She smiled at him and took her card back, slipping past him as he held the door open for her. “Thank you, Lorcan.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her, going back to his perch on a stool by the door, picking up his book. She might have taken longer than usual while she hung up her coat, missing the way his eyes caught on her plaid skirt and cropped white sweater, hanging off her shoulders and showing the tops of her tattoo sleeves, the Lord of the North on her left arm and a constellation on her right shoulder. His gaze dipped down to her legs, travelling down the ink on her pale skin and her red Vans before he snapped his eyes away, his cheeks heating slightly. 

“Whatcha reading?” She nodded towards the paperback in his hands, worn and dog-eared. 

“Oh, um, just Murder on The Orient Express.” She delighted in the way he looked down and blushed, muttering, “I love reading old crime novels.” 

“Me too! I just started reading Death on The Nile. Agatha Christie is one of my all time favourite authors.” He let slip a small grin at that and was about to say something when Elide heard her name being called. She huffed a laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear, “I’ll see you later, then.” 

He nodded and turned back to his book as she made her way over to her friends, smiling gratefully when Aelin placed a shot of tequila in her hand. “Bottoms up, lassies!” 

She savoured the slight sting as the liquid slid down her throat and settled in her stomach. The music changed into their favourite song from their first year at university and she shrieked when Lysandra dragged her to the dance floor. Throwing her arms over her head, she tilted her head back and let the music wash over her, filling her veins and sparking something in her blood. 

An hour and countless shots later, her feet were sore and the music changed into something mellow and calm. She watched as her friends all paired up with their partners, Nehemia and Fenrys swaying close by her as Rowan and Aelin circled around, Lysandra draped over Nesryn in the corner booth, wide smiles on her friends’ faces. 

She sighed, alone again and looked around, seeing Lorcan was still seated on the stool, one of his feet propped on the spindle, the other resting on the ground. His eyes were travelling over the page and she giggled. He looked cute and his flannel looked soft and warm, the sleeves rolled up so she could see his tattoos, brutal marks on a brutal man but somehow they made him gentler. 

Elide floated over to him, beaming when he glanced up and chuckled at her bright expression. “Hey there.” 

“You look very grumpy, did,” she hiccuped and giggled, “did ya know that?” 

He rose a dark brow and tilted his head to the side, biting the inside of his cheek to stop his smile. “You know, I’ve been told that a couple times. Dunno why, though.” He couldn’t stop his smile when she laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked around them, smiling triumphantly when her eyes fell on the other stool and she dragged it next to his, hopping up and nearly falling to the floor before he caught her and set her back upright. “You good, yeah?” 

She nodded, “How’s your book going? The murder on the train.” Her words were slightly slurred but he understood her perfectly and dipped his eyes down to the book in his hands. 

“It’s good, I like it a lot. How’re you doing?” 

Elide shrugged, looking down at the Ouija planchette inked on her thigh. “I’m fine, I guess. Kinda tired, I was dancing a lot.” 

He hummed, “I saw.” 

She cocked her head to the side, “You saw?” 

Lorcan flushed, stumbling over his words, “Well, um, not like I was watching you, you know, I just looked up and saw. You. Dancing, I saw you dancing with the girls.” 

She cackled, extremely amused by his red cheeks and rambling. “You’re cute.” 

“You ain’t too bad either, Lochan.” She slapped his shoulder and he jokingly recoiled, rubbing where she had hit him. “Hey, no assaulting the bar employees, please.” 

Elide rolled her eyes, huffing as she pouted at him, not noticing the way his eyes dropped to her lips. “Read to me.” He choked, his eyes widening. “Please? I’m so bored and it’ll be hours before I can get the girls to leave.” 

He sighed, “Yeah, fine.” 

She clapped her hands and jumped off the stool, dragging it closer to his so she could hear him clearly. He looked over her as she climbed back on and went as far as resting her head on his shoulder as he opened the book again and began to read, her eyes closing to the sound of his voice washing over her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the night that had ended with Lorcan reading to her, she had wound up on the stool next to him, the two of them chatting about their books and some nights she was successful in begging him to read to her. She dutifully ignored the looks Aelin shot at her during the last few weeks and refused to answer any pestering questions she asked, brushing them off. 

The new bouncer gave her a look as he compared her card to her and called for Lorcan. “Lorcan!” 

She huffed and rolled her eyes, smiling at Lorcan when he opened the door and sighed as well, “Yeah, she’s fine.” He waved her in and she plucked her ID from the bouncer as she passed him, stepping into the warmth of the bar. “Ae’s already at the bar, El.” 

Her chest grew tight at his use of her nickname, a habit he had picked up a few nights ago and she did not mind it one bit. A soft smile, one that she would only show to him, spread over her lips as its twin appeared on his, the two of them trapped in a moment of joyfulness that she wouldn’t leave if she could. She was jostled when a group of people entered and she was forced to go with them so that she wouldn’t be trampled. 

Aelin was sitting at the bar, talking with the bartender about something when Elide sat next to her and ordered a drink. “Ellie, do you have something to tell me?” 

In that second, Elide knew she wouldn’t be able to avoid Aelin’s questions anymore and sighed, nodding her thanks as Luca set the drink down in front of her and she stuck the straw between her teeth, sipping her drink as Aelin drummed her nails on the scar-flecked cherry wood. “What do you want to know?” 

“What the fuck is going on with you two?” 

She swallowed, flipping the cardboard coaster between her fingers. “I don’t know. I like him, a lot. He’s nice to me and I love talking to him.” 

“But it’s _Lorcan_.” 

“And? Ro was just as much of an ass when you first met him and you hated him. How’s he any different?” She glared at Aelin, dreading the overwhelming protectiveness her oldest friend, her sister would bring upon her. “I know you want to protect me and I get it, I really do, ok? But I’m grown, I’m not a baby anymore, love. I can make my own decisions. And I want this, with him.” Elide bit her lip, hoping she would let it go, just this once. 

Aelin smiled gently, reaching across the space between them and squeezing her fingers. “I’m happy for you. But if he hurts you, Ellie…” 

“I know, you’ll castrate him or decapitate him or fight to the death, gladiator style.”

The blonde laughed and flagged down Luca, ordering another round of drinks as Nesryn and Nehemia walk up to them, Lysandra and Borte trailing up behind them. “What are we celebrating tonight, ladies?” 

Borte answers Nehemia’s question with a cheer, “Being young and fucking sexy!” 

++++++ ++++++ ++++++

The hand she felt on her hip was not one she recognized or appreciated as she attempted to whirl around to escape the grasp of an overeager man. “I’m not interested.” 

“Oh, come on, girlie. Just one dance.” 

She shook her head, trying to back up but he matched her step for step, crowding her into other dancers. “No.” 

He became more aggressive, taking a too large step so that she was pressed against him, stranded in the middle of the crowd. “I said, dance with me.” His hand shot out, too fast as he grabbed her waist and dropped his head so that his lips brushed over her neck. His hold on her was bruising as he twisted her and pulled her back against his front, his arms banded over her stomach so that she couldn’t escape his hands. 

“Let go of me. Now.” Fear raced through her veins when he squeezed her sides, his hands began to wander higher and higher. She stood stiff, her eyes wide as she looked over the people in front of her, eyes landing on Lorcan, still sitting on the same stool, looking down at his book but his gaze met hers like he could feel her eyes burning into him. _Help me_ , her eyes screamed as a murderous rage filled his, the black of his eyes turning into a storm as he stood and strode through the crowd, people easily moving out of the way of a man that seemed like he could kill you where you stood with one look. 

He pulled his fist back and punched the man square in the jaw, catching Elide as the man’s grasp fell away and she stumbled forward, her hands digging into his forearms. “El, are you—“ 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she breathed, gasping when he pulled her to him, half shielding her from the man who was swearing, the expression on his face something that would scare her if Lorcan wasn’t there, something that told her he would not let this insult pass him by. 

“You bitch,” he sneered, his blue eyes glassy as he spat at her feet. 

Lorcan bared his teeth, passing her to Aelin as he grabbed the man’s shirt collar and dragged him out, slamming the door behind him. His eyes were wild as he scanned the bar, searching for her and when he saw her, he stalked towards her, eyes roving up and down her, ensuring that she was ok. “El,” he said, reaching for her and she went, her own eyes wide as her heart pounded. “Are you…”

She nodded, pulling him to the side, away from prying gazes. “I’m ok, I’m fine.” Still, his eyes tracked over her, his hands soft over her sides as she pressed her hand over his thundering heart, her thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Without really thinking, she looped her hand around his neck and pulled him down, brushing her lips over his as she whispered, “I’m fine.” 

Lorcan swallowed, not quite breathing as their lips met fully, a sort of ecstasy she could never feel with drugs or drink, only able to recreate it with his hands tracking over her. She opened her mouth as his tongue traced her bottom lip, her breath hitching at the first touch of his tongue tangling with hers. “Lorcan,” she murmured against his lips. 

He hummed and pulled back so that their lips weren’t touching anymore, one brow quirked up.

“Take me home?” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, there we go, uh-huh,” he said as she walked up the stairs to his apartment, leaning against him.

The adrenaline she had felt coursing through her after the man in the bar had left and the alcohol had her feeling fuzzy and like she was floating. She beamed up at him, his eyes twinkling as he looked down at her. When she stumbled for the umpteenth time that night, he sighed and scooped her up, chuckling as she sighed happily and rested her face in his neck. He was so warm and his flannel was so soft she could wrap it around her and sleep forever. The swirls of dark ink creeped up his neck and she traced them with a soft finger. “You’re so warm.” 

“Mm, you’re so cold.” 

“I’m always cold, did you know?” 

“I did not know that, baby.”

She smiled at his new name for her, cooing softly as he placed her on her feet, steadying her with his hands on her upper arms. “I’m very sleepy.” 

Lorcan grinned and once he was sure she wouldn’t fall over, backed out of his room, “I’ll be right back, promise.” 

He left the door open and she heard him moving in the other room, turning a tap on. She looked around his room, appreciatively eyeing the bookcase that seemed to take up an entire wall, crammed full with books. She noticed every surface was littered with what she assumed were empty mugs. She leaned down to untie her Doc Martens and toed them off, sliding her dress down, the dark green silk slip pooling like liquid on the walnut floors of his room. She then padded over to his dresser, opening all the drawers until she found a suitable shirt and slipped it over her head, inhaling his heady scent of midnight rain and wild wind. She reached up and pulled out the hair pins, oversized barrettes made of pearl beads that she placed on the dresser, next to his glasses. She giggled at the glasses and a deep voice spoke from behind her. “What’s so funny now, love?” 

She whirled, seeing Lorcan leaning against the doorframe, a glass of water in his hand. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” 

“Mmhmm, I do indeed.” He passed her the glass and watched as she drank it and passed it back him, empty. “Come on, bed time, El.” She grinned wickedly as he approached her with a knowing look in his eyes. “Just sleeping. Nothing else.” 

She pouted as she crawled into bed, whining when he didn’t join her. “No, stay with me.” 

“I’ll take the couch, El. I’m still here.” 

“No, in bed,” she made grabbing motions towards him, making her eyes big and wide as she trembled her bottom lip, knowing he wouldn’t have enough willpower to say no. “Please?” 

Lorcan sighed, shaking his head at her while a slow smile spread pulled at his lips. “You’ll be the death of me, Lochan.” She wiggled over, waiting as he stripped off his clothes, a hungry gleam in her eyes as she stared at his torso, sculpted muscles rippling under bronze and tattooed skin. “El,” he warned, “Uh uh. Not tonight.” 

She sighed heavily and huffed, “Fine.” 

He settled onto his back, tucking a hand behind his head as Elide wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder and chest, her body molding to his as he placed his hand on her waist. It was like their bodies had been made to fit together, every part of them lining up perfectly. She fell asleep with his lips on her forehead and his heartbeat in her ear. 

++++++ ++++++ ++++++

Soft sunlight woke her in the morning, the sheets pooling around her as she splayed across his bed, her hands reaching across the mattress, only feeling an empty bed. Slowly, she sat up, groaning when her head pounded and her tongue was sticky and dry. She climbed out of bed, stumbling slightly and squinting at the light. Swearing when she stubbed her toe on the doorframe, she staggered out into a hallway and made her way down it, following the sounds of someone in the kitchen and gentle music playing. She saw Lorcan standing in front of the stove, shirtless as he stirred something in a pan.

Quietly, she padded over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her lips on his back. “Hi.” 

He melted at her voice, hoarse and rough in the morning. “Hi. How’d you sleep?” 

She slid away from him and hopped up on the counter, “Best sleep ever. You?” 

He shifted his eyes to her, his eyes darkening at the sight of her in his shirt. He approached her, nudging her legs open to slip closer as he kissed her cheek, “Best.” Another kiss to her other cheek. “Sleep.” His lips brushed against hers. “Ever.” She shuddered before twining her fingers in his hair and tugging him forwards to claim his mouth with hers. 

With a soft groan, he fisted his hands in the cotton of her shirt, pulling her to the edge of the countertop, their lips moving slowly against the other’s. He dragged his teeth over her bottom lip, drawing a soft moan as he trailed his lips down her neck, sucking the skin between her shoulder and neck between his teeth. Lorcan hummed against her throat before licking up it, nipping her earlobe before he backed away before she could loop her legs around him, smirking at her angered eyes.

“Ass.” 

He shrugged, tilting her chin up to kiss her one last time. “You love it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“You look amazing, Ellie. He’s not gonna know what hit him.”

“If he hurts you, the only thing hitting him will be my fist,” muttered Aelin as Nehemia walked around her, scrutinizing the outfit she had put her in. Elide rolled her eyes at Aelin’s dramatics, looking in the mirror at herself.

She smoothed her hands over her high waisted jeans, picking at the hem of her silk tank top.

“Nervous?” Asked Nehemia, smoothing out the wrinkle between Elide’s furrowed brows. “El, he’s so into you, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. You’re gonna be amazing.”

She exhaled shakily, reaching for the silver hoop earrings Borte passed to her. “Thanks, B.”

Borte flipped her braid over her shoulder, shrugging, “You really do look fantastic, the no bra thing is doing wonders for your tits. And hey, if it doesn’t go well, y’all can still fuck. You guys got mad chemistry, of the sexual variety.”

Elide laughed, shaking her head softly, “What would I do without you?”

Borte smirked as she flopped onto Elide’s bed, “Hm, die? A sad and boring death?”

She smiled as she glanced over at the clock, “Shit, he’ll be here soon. You guys need to get going, I promise I’ll update you guys and text you and all of that.”

Nehemia grabbed her overnight bag, kissing Elide’s brow, “Call if you need anything, ok? I’m just at Fen’s tonight.”

“I know, I will, Mi.”

The girls hugged her and wished her good luck as she herded them out of her apartment, smiling at Borte’s knowing smirk, “Use protection, princess.”

“Always.”

“And wear the green coat, not the black one! I put it on your desk, Ellie,” cried out Nehemia, more concerned about the outfit than anything else.

“I got it,” she called back, closing the door and going back to her room, grabbing her purse and dark green topcoat, kneeling to take her shoes out of her wardrobe, silver heels with a strap over her toes and clasping around her ankle, a block heel in the same colour. The silver matched her top and she pursed her lips in the mirror, scrunching her nose before she sighed and rooted through her desk for her lipstick, a dark pink colour that she dabbed on, popping her lips a couple times until she deemed it good enough. Just then, the buzzer rang and she gasped, hurrying out to the hallway.

She breathed deeply before she answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. You ready?”

She bit her lip, “Mhmm, come on up, L.”

“Be right there.”

Her heart fluttered as she put on her shoes and shrugged on her coat, ruffling her hair and grabbing her purse as she paced, her shoes click-clacking on the teakwood floors.

There was a knock on the door and she waited three seconds before she opened it, taking in the sight of Lorcan standing there, his hair hanging loose. The tips of his ears and nose were pink and it took everything in her to not drag him back into her bedroom and not leave. For a while.

“You look,” he let out a large breath, eyes raking up and down her, “amazing.”

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself, there, Salvaterre.” She took in his dark grey, plaid trousers and white t-shirt, and wool topcoat. He wore a thin silver chain that complimented his copper skin tone. Lorcan smiled and held out his elbow for her to slip her hand through.

Before she could turn to lock the door, he kissed her softly, smirking at the way she took a second to come back after it, blushing gently as she turned the key in the lock. “Ready?”

++++++ ++++++ ++++++

“That was really nice, thank you, love.”

“You’re very welcome, E.”

She leaned back against her door, looking up at him as he tangled her fingers in his and leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers. She melted against the door, pulling him to her by tugging on his belt loops, Lorcan laughing raspily against her lips.

They were both breathing heavily when she pushed him back slightly, pupils wide with pleasure. He smirked as she turned and fumbled with her keys, dropping his head to the side of her neck to nip at her skin, doing his best to distract her as she pushed the door open and they stumbled in.

She dropped her keys and purse on the floor, letting her coat fall to the ground as he tugged her around, gripping the backs of her thighs as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist when he held her against her door.

His head dipped down, his lips trailing over her chest as he pinned her wrists above her head, keeping her to the door with just his hips. Elide moaned when she felt him grow hard between her legs, liquid arousal pooling in her core. “Fuck,” she breathed when Lorcan let go of her wrists to slide his hands under her shirt.

She pushed his coat off, biting his bottom lip as he took it off, throwing it in the vague direction of her coat rack. Elide caught a glimpse of his tattoo sleeves as he gripped her waist beneath her slinky shirt, his thumbs stroking over the underside of her breasts. Her hands slid into his hair, tugging as he dragged his lips down her neck, grazing the base of her neck with his teeth before he began placing biting kisses to her throat. He growled when she wound her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself into him, their bodies molding together. “Bedroom?”

She nodded, “That way, the one on the left,” while pointing across the open concept living room He began to walk when she said, “Wait, wait, wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just,” she kissed the pinched skin between his brows, soothing it away and she pressed her lips to his, “shoes.”

He chuckled and leaned her back on the door, leaning down to undo the clasps on her heels and let them drop, toeing off his high top Chucks, not caring where they landed as he stalked over to her room, his hands under her ass and on her lower back keeping her pressed to him as she held his face in her hands, her lips on his, their tongues tangling, drawing low moans from each other’s throats.

Lorcan didn’t bother turning the light on as he entered her room, turning and sitting down on the edge of her bed, Elide shifting so that her knees were on either side of him. She slipped her hands from the sides of his face to grip the hem of her shirt and pull it off, heat flaring in her core as she read the hunger and want on his face, his eyes darkening as they took in the tattoo on her sternum, the moon cycle curving under her breasts.

Elide reached between them, pulling his shirt off and then slid off his lap, smirking at his whine as she undid her jeans, tugging them down her legs, each inch revealing more of her pale skin, marked with dark ink. She flung her jeans to the side, slipping off her lace panties, and kneeled between his legs, running her tongue over her teeth as she looked directly into his eyes, popping the button of his pants and then slowly, so slowly pulling the zipper down, his breathing strained as he kept his eyes on her.

Lorcan was close to panting as she pulled his trousers down, her eyes widening slightly at the bulge beneath his black briefs. “El, please,” he whispered, so hard it was almost uncomfortable.

She stood, gripping his jaw and holding it as she kissed him, using her free hand to tug his briefs down. He swore into Elide’s mouth as she stroked him and she chuckled darkly, nipping at his bottom lip before kneeling again, licking her lips as her hand continued to work his length and Lorcan could’ve sworn he died when she took him in her mouth.

She kept a hand around the base of him, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked and swirled her tongue around him, pulling him out until just the tip resting between her lips. He groaned and she winked once before bobbing her head until he hit the back of her throat and she choked, swallowing once to calm the muscles of her throat, humming around him when Lorcan cursed and wound his hands in her hair, pulling on it as he felt her moan vibrate around him. Her free hand travelled up his torso, nails drawing blood when he moved in and out of her mouth, her teeth delicately grazing his length.

Elide took him deeper with every stroke, until he was hitting the bottom of her throat. He felt the muscles of his stomach clench, showing him how close he was but before he could finish, he pulled her off, catching her whimper of complaint as she straddled his lap and glared, “I wasn’t finished with that.”

Grinning, he drew his fingers down through her folds, her breath hitching at the sensation of his fingers before he pulled them away and dragged them across his bottom lip, eyes shutting slowly as he licked her taste from his lips.

When he opened his eyes again, she felt herself become wetter at the expression on his face as he lifted her up and she sunk down on his shaft, her head falling back at the fullness she felt, gasping as she bounced slowly up and down on him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

The ends of her hair brushed his thighs as she rode him, her eyes fluttering involuntarily everytime the tip of his length hit that spot inside her, the one that had stars exploding behind her eyelids. “Anneith, save me,” she moaned when his hands travelled down her sides to hold onto her thighs, his thumb circling over the wyvern inked onto her leg. Lorcan ran his other hand to her hip, making tight circles around her clit as she lifted herself and dropped back down, screaming at the sensation, feeling like he could really split her in half.

He wound his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her forward to drag his teeth down her throat, licking over the sting as prayers spilled from his lips in an ancient, nearly forgotten language.

Elide felt her walls flicker around him and cried out, dropping her forehead on his shoulder, “I’m so close, _please_ , please just fuck me.”

Lorcan groaned at her request and raspy voice, stood and wrapped her legs around his waist as he somehow managed to walk over to the wall with her chest pressed against his, her moans soft in his ear as he pinned her to the wall, sucking marks into her neck as her head hit the wall, her grip in his hair almost painful.

He rolled his hips into her, tilting her hips down so that he reached deeper and deeper, pulling low moans from her lips as she neared that cliff, feeling her climax build in her limbs until the pressure was nearly too much and she burst, release flooding through her, his name a blessing tumbling from her lips. “Lorcan,” she breathed, tugging his chin up to kiss him as she tightened around him and he came with her tongue in his mouth, his length buried deep inside her as he spilled himself into her.

Their movements slowed until they were still against the wall, skin sticky with sweat, a warm sort of gentle pleasure settling in their bones as their hearts raged. He buried his face in her neck, pressing soothing kisses to her collarbone as he whispered in his native language, melodious words rolling off his tongue. Lorcan pushed off the wall, padding over to her bed, soft inside her as they slid between the sheets.

Elide grumbled faintly as he shifted out of her, feeling empty as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, his fingers making delicate designs up and down her spine. “You’re on birth control, right?”

She cackled, lifting her head to rest her chin on his chest, over the tribal tattoo marking his skin. “Yes, I have an IUD. Don’t you worry, this uterus will not be housing any children anytime soon but it wounds me that you don’t want me to have your babies.”

He chuckled and leaned down to press his lips to hers. “I would be blessed if you had my kids but not now.” She smiled against his lips, giddy at the thought of his plans for their future.

“Been planning your future, hmm?” She nipped at his bottom lip, shifting so that she was hovering over him. “Am I in it?”

“Elide Lochan,” he murmured, kissing her slowly and languidly, his chest rumbling with his low voice. “You are it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m telling you, it was perfect. Perfect, like I’ve never ever felt anything like what I’m feeling or felt last night.”

Lysandra clapped her hands excitedly, slightly grainy on the laptop screen where they were having a group FaceTime call. “Yay! I’m so happy for you, E.”

Nesryn appeared behind Borte, the two roommates looking nearly awake as she pressed a mug of kahve into her hands. “Let’s go, El! And, ahem, how were the after dinner activities?”

Aelin groaned at Borte’s question and covered her ears, “I’m not listening to that.” Manon appeared in the background, nodding her agreement.

“Yeah, I don’t need to hear about my ex’s new man, thank you very much.”

The door to her room opened and she looked up to see her roommate, Nehemia, pad through with two cups of tea and a bowl of cereal that she passed to Elide before settling down on the bed, stretching out like a cat. “I saw him coming out of the building when I was pulling up. Looked extremely happy, happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

Elide looked down as Nehemia rested her head in her lap, “Really?” A giddy smile pulled at her lips, her hands clutching the cereal bowl tightly.

“Mmhmm, pretty sure I even saw a smile.”

The girls gasped in mock shock, “A _smile_? From Lorcan Salvaterre?” Nesryn exclaimed, Borte rolling over to muffle her giggles in Nesryn’s shoulder. “Neith above, did you poison him?”

Lysandra howled, shaking her head, “Ellie’s a sex sorceress!” She nudged Manon, who looked inclined to agree as they all erupted into hysterical laughter as Elide halfheartedly glared, too happy to care about her friends’ teasing.

++++++ ++++++ ++++++

“Thank you, go on in,” the bouncer ushered them in and she smiled, grateful she hadn’t been carded once more.

Lorcan wasn’t in his usual spot, having had texted her earlier in the day and she knew he didn’t have work tonight but he had told her he would be with the boys.

As she hung up her jacket, she heard Fenrys’ open laughter and smiled, knowing Lorcan would be with him.

Sure enough, when she turned, her eyes fell on him sitting at the bar, grinning as his brother regaled one of his tales with increasing enthusiasm. He was wearing his glasses, circular and wire rimmed, the warm lights of the pub reflecting off his specs.

The bar was packed tonight and Elide wasn’t able to push through all the patrons to get to him. She slipped through every crack she could find, freezing when she glanced up and saw a beautiful woman approach him. Her heart sank when he turned to her and the redhead dropped her head to say something in his ear, her hands resting all too closely next to his on the top of the bar.

Her throat closed up and she was stuck in place while the girl toyed with the chain hanging around his neck. Before she could see what happened next, Manon slid in front of her, fire blazing in her golden eyes. “I’ll kill him.”

She shook her head, “No, just, I don’t know.” She looked down at her hands and the iron coloured nails, reading the quote carved into her wrist, _My blood runs blue_. “Get me to him.”

Her own anger had sparked in her blood as Manon nodded, the crowd parting for the woman who seemed like she would rip our throats with her claws. “You got this, Lochan. Fuck him up.”

She grinned ruefully, squaring her shoulders before she waltzed up to the boys, pushing past Rowan and Gavriel to grab Lorcan, pulling him to his feet as she smiled wickedly at the girl. “I just need to borrow him for a second.”

Without another word, she turned and walked into the far back, knowing he followed her into the alcove. Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she turned, loathing the way tears pricked her eyes. “What am I to you?” She frowned, her brows snapping together over angry eyes that hid hurt.

“El, baby, wha-“

“Don’t call me that. Am I just a joke or something?” She blinked away her tears, telling herself she had spent too much time on her eyeliner to have some dumb boy ruin it. “I thought this,” she gestured between them, her voice cracking, “I thought _we_ mattered to you.”

Lorcan’s eyes shattered as he cupped her face, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs. “Elide, you are all that matters to me.”

“But the girl at the bar-“

“She means nothing, I was telling her to leave when you pulled me away.” Elide huffed a laugh and held his cable knit sweater, tugging him with her as she walked backwards until her spine hit the wall and he leaned over her.

“If you don’t kiss me now-“ She didn’t finish her sentence before Lorcan’s lips were pressing to hers, his hand tilted her chin up as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

His other hand ran down the back of her thigh to her knee, hitching her leg around his waist as he ground his hips into her. He trailed his lips over her jaw, biting the sensitive skin beneath her ear. “You are,” another nipping kiss pressed to the other side of her neck. “Everything.”

Elide slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, toying with the hair at his nape, her nails scratching his scalp. “Everything?”

“Absolutely everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How can you not like it! It’s the best movie ever, you have no taste, Luc.”

The young man shook his head, his chestnut brown curls bouncing as he tapped the bar, “I don’t get it, it’s so boring and the payoff is awful.”

Elide laughed, the sound rich and full, her head tipping back, her hair slinking over her shoulders. “No payoff? _No payoff_? It’s Good Will Hunting, it has the best payoff, that scene when Will has his breakthrough, “It’s not your fault”? Nothing?”

“Not a thing. But Pulp Fiction though,” he said, prompting a groan from her throat.

“Gods, you’re such a fucking film student. Pulp Fiction is the most overrated film ever,” she stated, knowing Luca would immediately challenge her. She held up her hand when he opened his mouth, “It’s two and a half hours of men shooting people and doing drugs. The soundtrack, it’s unmatched, I’ll give you that but,” She paused, drinking slowly from her whiskey sour. “Tarantino writes for other men, who like him, take what they want and use the women around them like props. You’ll notice as you continue in film school that the only critique most guys have are of the female characters, they’re not dynamic characters, they’re boring, flat, other stuff like that but they word it manipulatively so that others believe it to have any academic worth. The reason they find them to be too one dimensional is because he writes them like that. Good Will Hunting introduces and makes therapy less of an ostracizing event plus it doesn’t have a literal rape scene that was thrown in there for shock value and promptly never talked about again.”

Luca exclaimed but before he could say anything else, someone called his name and he gave her a look that said this wasn’t over as he went over to help them. Elide was more than ready for the nineteen year old’s analysis of the film, excited for it even. Being a film student herself, in her senior year, she had always loved debating and breaking down movies with other people especially cocky second year boys who thought they knew better.

She tapped a nail on her leg, over the fangs of the wyvern that were visible through the rips of her black mom jeans, nodding her head slightly to the beat of the song that played.

Someone sat next to her and she turned slightly to see who it was, not recognizing the man leaning against the bar.

“Can I just say,” he started, giving her an appreciative look up and down that had her rolling her eyes slightly, “you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen?”

She chuckled dryly, shifting away from him. “That’s very kind of you but-“

“Can I buy you a drink?”

She rose a brow, glancing sidelong at him as she shook her glass, “I have one.” Her words were short and clipped, hoping it would deter him from any further interest.

“Refill, then?”

Just as she was about to answer, telling him no once more, she felt something being tugged over her head, a set of arms looping around her waist. She tilted her head up, smiling at Lorcan, smirking at the lingering jealousy lining his obsidian eyes, his worn beanie snug on her head. “Hi, baby.”

The man choked at Lorcan’s size and the slightly wicked grin Elide gave him, a phantom edge of iron glinting on her teeth. “Oh, you’re, uh.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks heating.

“Yup.”

He stood, backing away slowly, “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

Elide didn’t spare him another glance as she twisted her barstool around, resting her back on the rounded edge of the bar. “Jealous much?”

He nudged her legs open, stepping in between them as she occupied her hands by tracing his belt buckle with her fingers, leaning her head to the side as her eyes tracked his face. “Should I be, Lochan? Gonna break my heart?”

She responded quietly but he could hear her perfectly clear, “Pretty sure I’ve made it quite clear that I’m in love with you so…”

His heart stuttered, his breath hitching as her admission curled around the broken shards of his soul, picking them up and fusing them to make a whole new one. “Why?” He fought to keep his voice low and steady as he dipped his head down, kissing her forehead softly. “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”

She laughed, pushing him off, “Well, that’s not true, you drink tea.”

He quirked a brow up, leaning down to taste her smile with his lips. “You know me too well, might be a problem in the future, baby.”

She hummed, deepening the kiss, “Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm. I’ll allow it, though.”

“Why’s that?” Her teeth snagged on his bottom lip, tugging it into her mouth, her tongue swiping over the small hurt.

“I think,” his thumbs stroked over her hip bones, the tips of his fingers sliding beneath the waist of her jeans, “you already know the answer to that.”

Elide pulled her lips from his, tracking them down the underside of his jaw, catching on the stubble gracing the bottom half of his face. “You should tell me anyways, I’m usually wrong, you know.”

He chuckled darkly, “Is that so? Well, I just so happen to be irrevocably and completely in love with you too.”

“Ok, lovebirds, break it up.” They broke apart and turned to look at Luca, who was failing miserably in his attempt to glare menacingly at Elide, his face too sweet for any confrontation. “You’re wrong about Pulp Fiction and I’ll tell you why.”

Lorcan inhaled sharply, giving the younger boy a sympathetic look at challenging her but kissed the top of Elide’s head. “Knock him dead, babe.”


End file.
